Ergon
Ergon is one of the five Gods of the FAITH universe. Ergon is interested in selfless people who see beyond their own needs and realise that true fulfilment can only be achieved through a shared experience with everyone else. Followers It has been proven time and again that collaboration beats competition. Those that believe otherwise are not necessarily mistaken, but it is clear that they are following an agenda for personal gain, costing society a great deal more than they can offer. When will they see that power and money are merely a means to an end? Don’t they realise that those things are pointless in themselves? We are social beings and we can only be our true selves with others, and when freed from social stratification and differentiation. The only true, lasting happiness must be shared, hopefully by all. Ergonauts have found a very simple truth: happiness must be shared. We are social beings, our lives are intermingled, and we have to learn to work together. They believe that they must put themselves forward and sacrifice for others, sometimes even for those that do not think the same way. True altruism does not expect anything in return and Ergonauts like it this way. They only hope that they can help others find a way to see things in the same manner. They know that power and economical differences are the root of all evil. Corruption, greed, fear, and envy all come from these differences among people. Creating equality is the only way to banish these aspects of social alienation. Ergonauts believe that there are extraordinary possibilities within ordinary people. The foundations of a great society are built by equal opportunity and equal respect; equality grants people the opportunity to become their greatest possible selves. Ergonauts believe that people will reach beyond their current limitations only when given the right conditions, and that it is important for everyone to strive to be a part of and to create those conditions. Many cynics ridicule Ergonauts for being naive and for being afraid to make their own choices. They miss the point: bending one’s will to the will of the many requires more courage than just following one’s basic instincts and desires. If one should doubt Ergon, they only need to see how Ergonaut societies are the happiest and healthiest of all, while places of inequality run rampant with crime and hatred. Ergonauts do not believe that they are more worthy than others, but that others are as worthy as them. It is important for them to remind themselves that they are not working to increase their worth, but to help others see their own worth in the eyes of Ergon. They do not see themselves as above anyone else and are willing to put up with whatever is needed to reach a social agreement that benefits everyone as much as possible. There is no ‘I’ for an Ergonaut, there is only ‘us’. It is not that they think they can speak for others, but that they wish to include everyone in their ways. Personal needs, liberties, and desires are not that important when one shares everything with like minded people. A true Ergonaut will go to sleep happy if he helped everyone else get some food, even if he is hungry. True freedom, from others and from oneself, is to be able to give everything for a cause that one knows to be true. Commandments “To truly have you must give. If you cannot give something away, it is that thing that owns you and not the other way around.” – Hamid Al-Razim, iz’kal philosopher * All are equal * Thou shalt bend thy will to the needs of the many * Thou shalt not hinder thy people * Thou shalt help others to be their greatest selves Category:Gods